Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)
"Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)" by OMI is featured on Just Dance 2016 ''as a ''Just Dance Unlimited ''exclusive track.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRrLGSdjX20https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncmfzYNhuvM Dancers The routine is a dance crew of men (P1 and P3) and women (P2 and P4). 'P1' '''P1' is a guy with a beard and sunglasses. He wears a purple cap, a yellow top with blue patterns on his sleeves, green shorts and purple-yellow sneakers. 'P2' P2 is a girl with her hair tied in a fishtail. She is wearing a flower crown with blue and pink flowers, a gold necklace, a jeans jacket, a black bikini top, a purple-pink skirt and gladiator sandals (which looks similar to what Cool for the Summer is wearing). 'P3' P3 is a guy with long hair tied up into a ponytail. He is wearing a yellow and velvet lined fedora, a green tee with pink print, dark red pants and yellow-black sneakers. 'P4' P4 is a girl with her hair tied up in a bun with a purple band and is wearing sunglasses. Her top is aqua blue colored and she is wearing a gold necklace. She is also wearing dark red shorts with a yellow belt and is seen with neon green sandals. Background The background appears to be a wavy sparkling water-reflection that changes colors throughout the routine. At some points of the routine, the water is normal. Some palm trees can be seen in the reflection. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1, 2, and 4: '''Move your hips after placing your hands on them. '''Gold Move 3: This is a wave Gold Move starting from P4 to P1: P4, put your hands near your eyes, P3, put your right hand near your head, P2, shake your hand, and P1, put your hand above your eyes. Cheerleader_gm_1_2_and_4.jpg|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 Cheerleader_gm_3.jpg|Gold Move 3 Cheerleader GM1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 in-game Cheerleader GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * The track was hinted upon in This Is How We Do’s Behind-the-Track interview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTMjZGQnLQ * In the preview, the pictogram for the Gold Move lacks a gold outline. ** This is because, in the preview, the pictograms were in development. * In the Just Dance Unlimited trailer, OMI is erroneously credited as Omi. * P1 has a similar appearance to The World is Ours (in terms of clothes) and Thibaut Orsoni (in terms of facial features), P2 resembles P1 from Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In and Cool For The Summer, P3 resembles P2 from Alright and P4 resembles Mr. Saxobeat, American Girl, I Love It and Cool for the Summer. * The routine reuses a move from I Luh Ya Papi. * This is the sixth remix to be featured in the series after [[Funplex (CSS Remix)|''Funplex (CSS Remix)]], ''Body Movin', Sympathy For The Devil, Satisfaction, Kung Fu Fighting ''and ''Macarena. Gallery cheerleader in trailer.png|In the Unlimited trailer. Cheerleader-gameplay.jpg.jpg|Gameplay Cheercheercheer.png Cheerleader Menu.gif|In the menu Cheerleader P2 Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2016 Avatar Videos OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) Official Video OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:EDM Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remixes Category:Recycled moves Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Shirley Henault Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Celine Baron Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Beta Elements